Behind the scenes
by bbbubbles
Summary: A twisted version of what life for the Org. members might be like. Groundings, Revenge, missions, plots, And much much more! Demyx Vs. OC


Authors note: Ok people I know they are out of character and they arent related yadda yadda. This was done just cause I was very bored and wanted to do it. SO if you don't like it, dun read it. Get it? got it? Good XD  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Sarah.

During the past.  
"Sara!" Demyx yelled, almost in tears at the moment. The newest addition to the orginazation, Sarah, who had recently lost her heart, was locked in her room with the stolen Mp3 player and humming softly to her own music she'd programmed into it.  
"Gimme it baaaack Damnit! Thats mine!" He whined, scratching miserably at the door but she just grinned. Her attack was obliviate, a white magic attack that could take out just about anyone, and she had learned to control water as well as some air attacks. But most of her fun came from torturing demyx for being a pain to everyone.  
"Whats wrong demy?" Axel asked, walking through the hall with a smirk.  
"Axeeeel!" He cried, latching onto him.  
"Whoa what the"  
"She took my Mp3 playerr make her give it baaaack." He whined, using his puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh fine, but she won't if you're out here. Wander off and I'll bring it to you." He said, and demyx darted off. He knocked on her door, which unlocked and walked in.  
"Thats not nice you know." He chuckled, looking at her highly amuesed expression.  
"But its funny." She said with a grin and he nodded, closing and locking the door against demyx when he came back and sat on the floor next to her bed.  
"So whatcha got to watch in this room of yours that you never come out of"  
"Advent children?" She asked with a hopeful look.  
"No"  
"Oh come on pleaase"  
"Fourty times was enough thanks"  
"Axeeyyy." She whined, rolling off her bed and landing with a thump in his lap.  
"Oof"  
"Pweaaase axey pweaase? Just oonnnce?" She asked, giving him her cutest look.  
'Damn' He thought, looking at her with a slight blush, since even a heartless would melt at that.  
"once. One time. And no endless rewinding." He said, and she jumped for joy.  
"YAAAAY! I love yewww big brotherrrr." She singsonged, knowing he'd never minded that from her. They actually were siblings. Well were, before he became a nobody, but soon she'd lost her heart just to join him, and xemnas wanted her powers so here she was.  
She grinned and sailed across the room to pop it in as Axel scooted to the foot of the bed to watch, and she ran back and plopped down in his lap.  
"oof!" "ssh." She teased, but snuggled close to him. She was so childish at times but on missions she was first class.  
"Dads gonna kill us if we miss the meeting." He warned, remembering how luxord had been her father but not his, but he called him that anyway.  
"We won't. I pwomise." She said, watching reno with intense love in her eyes, well close to it.  
"Geezus." He muttered, earning a smack, but then the door burst open and Sara dove behind the bed.  
"Where is your sister?" Luxord asked, glaring at axel as demyx peeked out from behind him.  
"Uh dunno dad .Why? Whats up?" He asked, keeping his cool.  
"Demyx told me she stole his mp3 player. MY CHILDREN ARENT RAISED TO STEAL!" He thundered, making na flinch.  
"Borrowed. And she went to the bathroom." Axel covered, and luxord glared for a moment and stomped off, slamming the door.  
"Want to teleport to another world for a couple days till things cool off?" Axel asked, glancing back at her.  
"Yeh, help me back." She whimpered, pulling her backpack out with urgency, shoving clothes in, and Axel helped. "Quick I think I hear..." The door slammed open again, luxord in all his fury. "him.." She whimpered.  
"WHERE do you think you're going young lady?" He asked, demyx smirking at her.  
"um..Well"  
"Dont finish that sentance. I can tell you where you're not going! ANYWHERE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! And," He paused and walked over, unconnecting her dvd player and having demyx grab her t.v.  
"You will be grounded from the t.v. and dvd player for two months"  
"NO! Daddy pleaaaaaase!" She cried, hugging him around the legs with her emerald eyes wide and pleading, her blond hair with its one red streak falling into her eyes from the long ponytail she kept it in.  
"No. This is final. Now give demyx back his mp3 player and apologize. And axel you get out of here." Luxord said, glaring at him.  
"Sorry demyx.." She said, handing him his mp3 player, already plotting his demise.  
"Its coolll." he singsonged and skipped out, axel following with the dvd player and tv. He knew his dad would punish him worse if he interfered and Sara slumped next to her bed. Luxord knelt beside her.  
"Sarah i'm tough on you for two reasons. One, i didn't raise you to steal. I raised you to do things the right way. And secondly because our life as nobodies is harsh. When we go out to fight we have to be strong. I know it seems unfair now but i promise, if you're a good girl and stay out of trouble, i'll .. "He paused and grinned. "I'll buy you a new game and the entire Cirque de freak collection you like." He said, and watched her eyes lite up.  
"Really"  
"Only if you stick to your grounding. You can read, and you have an hour of computer time, but other than meals, family time, and meetings you can't leave your room"  
"Okaay!" She said, and hugged him. "I'll make you proud." She said and he grinned.  
"I"m sure. Now, I'll see you in an hour at the meeting." He said, and walked out. "Hmm..cant leave my room...ah well." She sighed, grabbing her mp3 player and flopping onto her bed with a book.  
"Long hard month but oh well." She sighed.  
Two weeks later  
"halfway doonnneee." She sang, bouncing up and down on her bed as axel watched in amuesment.  
"Still have two more weeks sis." he said, sitting next to her bed and playing with a lighter.  
"Yeh but Zexion said he was bringing some more books by, so it shouldn't last too long." She said, flopping onto the mattress and reopening her demonata book zexion had given her.  
"I don't know how you can stand to read those things. They're so gory." Axel shuddered, remembering the Bec book from that series. It had no happy ending. In fact it almost gave him nightmares.  
"Wimp"  
"Ey!" he said, using a pillow to smack her in the face.  
"Be nice to your sister." Luxord said, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yo pops"  
"Hi daddy." She said, looking up from slawter with a smile.  
"What are you reading?" He asked, looking at the title.  
"A book about demons killing lotsa people." She said cheerfully.  
"Youre morbid." Axel muttered, playing with his lighter more.  
"Shush." She said with a grin, turning a page and reading with a smile.  
"Anyway, its time for dinner. Get yer butts out here." He said with a grin, heading down the hall.  
"whoes cooking tonight"  
"Vexen"  
"YAY! He's a great cook!" She said with joy, tossing her book to the side and flying over her brother, mostly wanting to talk to Vexen, she had an idea.  
In the kitchen  
"Dont..make any loud sounds." Vexen said, and Sara crept closer to him.  
"I got a cake in the oven." He told her then smiled affectionately. She was his faverite because she spent so much time helping him in the lab, eager to learn and to help and she was respectful.  
"Hello Vexen, how are you?" She asked softly, leaning on the counter, her red streak of hair falling into her eyes.  
"Just fine. I heard about Demyx setting you up to get grounded, since he bragged about it to Kitchi. How are you?" "Fine. I'm doing a lot of reading, but I miss helping in the lab." She pouted, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll let you work on a new project with me when you get ungrounded, and I'll tell luxord that you deserve an early reprieve from your two month sentance away from the t.v. since I know you watch mostly decent things." He said, earning a warm smile.  
"Thank you very much." She cheered softly, and grinned.  
"You know, I had an idea"  
"With that evil look, ideas are bad." He chuckled.  
"I was wondering, are you making spinach for a side dish?" "Yes"  
"And demyx never takes any"  
"He hates it"  
"Well why not put some into his actual plate? Its good for him." She said with a grin.  
"You're incorigable. Get out of here and I'll think about it." He chuckled, and she smiled.  
"I knew i could count on you. Thanks vexen." She grinned and bounced out to the dining room.  
"Hey Sar." Zexion walked up behind her and handed her a couple more books.  
"Thanks. Hmm lets see. Books one and two of demonata, and misery, and pet cematary. Zexion you're the best!" She smiled at him and hugged him with her free arm.  
"You're the only one who likes the same books . I'm glad to help." He said, heading over to his seat.  
"More books. " she cheered, sitting next to her father.  
"Sarah." Zemnas handed her a mission card.  
"You want me to scout the pridelands? Alright. I'll go after dinner." She said, pocketing it.  
"You have to be back by one a.m." luxord said, to which Zemnas nodded.  
"No problem. Xigbar?" She asked, looking over at him.  
"Yeh"  
"I was wondering if I could train with you for a bit after dinner. My aims getting rusty and it might be a problem if sora decides to discover that world"  
"No problem"  
"Wheres Demyx"  
"Coming. Kitchi kept him up late playing DDR. Ah there he is." Axel said, as the two bounced in. "Demyx." Sara said, her tone covered in ice.  
"Now now thats not nice. Dun want to get grounded again do you?" He mocked while kitchi plopped down in a seat."Poor lil grounded giiirrll has no freedoommm"  
"Demyx sit yer ass down and shut up." Xigbar growled, and demyx plopped into his seat, pouting.  
Sara smirked only to recieve a REALLY hard kick a moment later, making her fall out of her chair.  
"OWWWIIEEE!" She wailed, while both demyx and kitchi looked innocent.  
"Holy crap!" Axel said, dropping to her side and looking at the large bruise growing on her leg.  
"DEMYX!" Axel roared, glaring at him while he hugged his whimpering sister, actually most of the orginazation was glaring at him.  
"What"  
"Oh don't play dumb. Who else would have kicked her?" zexion said, not happy that he'd do that, and to a girl.  
"This isnt good. This was the leg she broke and I think its rebroken." Axel said, noting the swelling.  
"Just sprained." Saix said, and sat her in her chair and put another next to her, elevating it.  
"Stay off it for a week. And then it should be ok." He said.  
"Demyx." Xigbar growled.  
"It wasnt' me"  
"You're grounded for a month"  
"What the fuck"  
"Two months"  
"Damnit dad!"

"Three months"  
"I'd stop if I were you." Kitchi whispered and Demyx glared hatefully at nana. It was her fault.  
"Poor girl." Luxord said, rubbing her shoulder.  
"It hurts." She whimpered, a tear sliding down her face as zexion went to go tell vexen what happened.  
"Demyx." Zemnas said, half glaring at him.  
"What"  
"SINCE Sarah can no longer go on the mission, YOU"LL be taking her place. With Xigbar"  
"WHAT?!" Sara and Demyx shot up, but soon after she fell back in her seat.  
"Superior no! I can still do it! Oww." She moaned, rubbing her leg.  
"I don't want to go on a mission!" Demyx whined.  
"I don't want him going on my mission!" Sara whined.  
"Its final." Xemnas growled and they both slumped.  
"Damnit." They muttered in sync. If there was one thing neither luxord or xigbar allowed at the dinner table, it was swearing.  
"DEMYX ROZAKU MIKADO!!

"SARAH KIKASO JONES"  
"...eep.." They both muttered, flinching from the yelling of their fathers. "Apologize." They growled.  
"HELL NO!" Demyx said, earning a smack.  
"FOUR MONTHS"  
"Sarah"  
"Superior I'm very sorry for my disrespect. I hope you won't hold it against me. I was out of line." She said, bowing her head, to which everyone had to smile.  
"Suck up." Demyx muttered, just as Vexen and Zexion brought out everyones plates, and extra dishes.  
"Sarah I heard what happened, here." Vexen said, handing her a lollipop.  
"Not till after dinner." Luxord said and she smiled.  
"Thanks vexen!" She said, setting it to the side and Axel chuckled. She was so spoiled and demyx hated it. Before she came along He was the most spoiled. Now here she was, getting the most love.  
"Wow Vexen this is great." Axel commented, eating the lasagna. It was spiced just right.  
"Mine tastes like...SPINACH!" Demyx recoiled back in horror at what he had eaten.  
"OH YUCK!" He moaned, running off while Sara burst into laughter.  
"Sarah?"  
"She just gave me the idea is all." Vexen said pleasantly, smiling at her.

Next chapter we see and all out revenge war! HOW FUN! XD


End file.
